(BC) QuailPounce
Loyalty before anything else. No questions ever asked about it. to SandWillow(Star) =Description= you are only beautiful when you truly think you are . quailpounce QuailPounce is a short-haired, wiry lilac tabby she-cat with a white chest, muzzle, and paws, and a long tail. She has big golden-amber eyes and long claws which she does not tend to use. She is very weak and not at all muscular in the least, but not plump, either. She is very skinny and can not easily gain weight, due to this strange abnormality. She was born in Murky Water's camp, to her mother, Murky Water, and her father, Sand's Whisper. She had one sibling, Goose Song, who died at birth because of suffocation. Being the only kit, she was expected to be perfect, and to be a great warrior in her group. She tried her best to appeal to her mother, father, and clan- but alas, none of them appreciated her, because of her anxiety. Instead of hunting, she'd fret about her surroundings, and what was going on, and end up getting distracted because of it. She overthought many things, and took more interest in Buzzing bee and his teachings of herbs, which he knew a lot about. Her parents saw this, and found it unpleasant that their only daughter - the one 'born to be a leader' - was horrible at most normal clan-cat skills. When the clan wasn't watching, the two parents would scold her endlessly with hateful insults, driving her to be the best she could. But these actions by her parents only brought her down, and she often confided in Buzzing Bee for help. "They just don't understand! I can't focus! I want to, I do- but I can't!" She had cried to her dear friend, Buzzing Bee. He had comforted her with fair words to calm her down, and herbs that soothed her mind and drowned out the sadness. "Lavender and poppy seeds," he had told her, as she had lapped them up and fallen asleep every time after. Her dreams would be fiddled with by her imagination. A common one of her dreams had been a battle, one where three groups of cats had tried to take eachother over. The battle had seemed endless, and there was so much bloodshed! The dream would always end with bodies of deceased friends of her's, and the enemies who stood, waiting in line to be treated. Oh- how Quail's Wing had wanted to rip them apart with all of her heart! But alas, her paws kept her working on their wounds. Surely starclan meant for this to mean that no medicine cat alike could ignore the wounds of another group's- despite them being enemies or not. =Personality= "Be true to yourself and you'll be true to all." QuailPounce [Buckle your seat-belts, motherFUNKer, because in eight short pages, I'm going to teach you something that I only learned two hours ago. So sit down, shut up and enjoy the experience of my 4 am red bull induced self hatred fueled writing extravaganza.] Semi is quite spacey the dragon (personality-wise and not of her aesthetic) and has a relatively unstable emotional state, fluctuating from content with life and everything to questioning her productivity and self worth too frequently to be considered healthy. She also experiences episodes of depersonalization (more often than not on stressful and sleepless days, she observes), spending lapses of ostensibly limitless time feeling detached from reality and looking at herself from an outside observer's perspective. It's really quite disturbing, and tuning back in is always a very disorienting experience. Aside from that, Semi could be considered an outgoing dragon, though she does not necessarily feel the same way internally. She is unsure of this categorization, but she is ridden with a social anxiety of sorts. It isn't too serious, but it has caused her her fair share of nausea and biting back tears. I won't go into much further detail, but if you wish to know about the varying symptoms or what not I strongly suggest you search it up in your browser engine. There are times where she gets sudden urges and flashes of scenarios where she has to defend herself, and more than once she has caught herself tense with her talons about to lock into a neck. This is probably simply a fight-or-flight response, and epinephrine has proven many times that is a dangerous hormone both to her and others around. She finds it very hard to relax even if there are no apparent things to concern over. Semi is also rather impatient to serious matters and has a fiery temperament when irritated, which she does quite a lot and at the most trivial things. This tends to happen only in the morning, but she has had her days ruined by another student's ill-chosen words or a wrong question. Around dragons she has little to no interaction with and with figures of authority Semi keeps a professional air, using polite language and acting as proper as she could manage. With closer acquaintances, however, she drops this stiff composure. She uses affectionate terms (platonically, of course) that are more often than not rude words, and is comfortable using cruder humour around them. If she catches onto a conversation quick enough, she quirkily interrupts with puns and jokes to squeeze a laugh out of her friends. She genuinely enjoys making others smile, and even the incredulous looks and playful retaliations she receives after a particularly bad snark make her happy. here. There's nothing she could do, so she adopts the ideology to just grin and bear it. =History= "Everyone has a story. You either face it, or run from it." QuailPounce Quail Pounce was born in Murky Water's camp, a saint to all of her group. Her mother, Murky Water, and her father, Sand Whisper, raised her with harsh scolding and angry yells. Her mother was the harshest of the two, always hissing and nagging at her daughter. She had been born with her brother, Goose Song, but he had unfortunately died at birth, leaving Quail Pounce as an only kit. =Relationships= "The only ones who are still close to me are the ones who have earned it." QuailPounce feel free to add your sona here Elena: BL: Starblood: SS: Timeline: Spectrum: They haven't known each other for long wipwip =Trivia= "Want to know some cool things about me? Take a look!" QuailPounce *despite getting ≤5 hours of sleep a school night, she doesn't have periorbital dark circles and can function well enough during her classes *likely has a circadian rhythm disorder called DSPD (delayed sleep phase disorder) *cannot drink a lot of warm milk or she will get sick *has bad joints which would sometimes lock up (her jaw in the morning especially) *can't dance or sing very well, but enjoys humming lyrics or tunes from her favorite tracks in private =Gallery= "This is me. Either walk away, or stay close." Quailpounce quailkit.png|QuailKit quailpaw.png|QuailPaw quailpounce.png|Quail Pounce (QuailPounce)